The light within
by cascadingshades
Summary: This story starts off after The Heavenly Fire book, but it has parts from the TV show melded into it. It had been 2 years since they left the demon realm, and Clary is hiding in the mundane world from Sebastian who wants to use her blood to bring down the world as we know. but its not only herself she has to keep safe...For the full summary of my twist to the story read on...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi welcome to my story, I hope you like it as much as I have been writing it.**

 **So, as I said in the summary, there was a slight change to the end of heavenly fire. Sebastian doesn't die by the Heavenly fire sword. Amatis sees Clary reaching for the sword and pushes Sebastian out of the way and gets stabbed herself; but not before Sebastian is sliced by the sword. He loses a lot of his demon powers Lilith had given him, losing his control over the demon realm. he flees into the demon dimension before anyone could stop him. Everyone is still stuck in the demon realm and still must summon Magnus father to get them out. so, when they return to Idris they feel it's over as how could Sebastian possible get free of the demon well right? Wrong! He finds a way and by doing so finds out that Clary's blood holds the key to destroying the world as we know it.**

 **So, read on if you want to find out what happens.**

* * *

Clary sighed as the door of the apartment swung closed behind her and she chucked the keys in the bowl beside the door. It had been a long day of busting tables at the diner she worked at. All Clary wanted to do was relax with a nice hot bath and see Aleah.

"Mom?" I called as I shrugged off my jacket

"In the kitchen."

I headed down the hallway towards the kitchen, the smell of dinner cooking wafted into the hall making my stomach rumble. I walked in and smiled as my eyes automatically scan the room and land on Aleah. She looked up as I entered the room and her little face lit up when she saw me. her golden curls bouncing on top of her head. She was strapped in her highchair playing with some toys and bashing them with her bottle. I felt my heart swell at the site of her and then ache at the fact she looks so much like her father. She had his golden hair and his beautiful smile. Her eyes were my jade green, but they had a ring of gold going through them. I pushed away the unwanted thoughts of her dad.

"Hey baby." I smiled at her as I sat down in the chair next to hers

"momm mom." She babbled happily at me.

"how was your day?" my mom smiled as she busied herself with serving up dinner.

"long and tiring." I mumbled as I got up to help her.

We had just sat down for dinner when we heard the front door open and close and Luke strolled into the kitchen a few moments later.

"Hey." He smiled at us as he sat down next to my mom. Mom quickly served him a plate and sat back down. Luke kissed her thank you. I stared at my food trying not to see. It's great that they love each other but I don't really want to see my parents kissing while I'm trying to eat. Luke wasn't my biological dad but he's the only dad I've known. My real dad turned out to be insane.

We chatted happily together as a family while we ate. Though I swear Aleah was wearing more of her food than she ate. I couldn't help but laugh as she giggled when she threw a piece of spaghetti and it landed on Luke's arm.

"Hey you little monster." He laughed at her as she tried to do it again.

Once Aleah was bathed and we had finished her bedtime routine, I laid her in her cot next to my bed, winding up her favourite musical toy. I crashed onto my bed, just staring at the ceiling. Thinking about what life was like before. Dreaming what life would have been like if he hadn't of been alive. Would she have been a normal 19year old? Would she have gone to the academy like Simon?

See Clary wasn't your average teenager. She was a Shadowhunter. She protects the mundane from the shadow world. From the demons and rogue downworlders that live among us. Well she did; until she went into hiding, with the help of her friend Tessa. Now she lives like a mundane, working a meaningless job just to help her parents.

She hadn't known she was pregnant when her and her parents went into hiding, leaving everyone she cared about behind; Isabelle and Simon, Alec and Magnus and…Jace. Clary sighed at the thought of him. she rolled over to watch her beautiful baby sleeping through the bars of her cot. She looks just like him when she's sleeping. Clary wondered what it would have been like if he had come into hiding with them, for the millionth time. What would he think of a mundane life? What would he be like with Aleah? Would he love her as much as she did?

Clary shook her head trying to shake the thoughts away. It's no point wondering what if. It had been her choice not to tell him they were leaving. He belonged in the shadow world, he's a hunter and one of the best the clave has. She couldn't bring herself to rip him from his world, from his family. He was special like her in the shadow world. Clary's real dad had experimented on them both before they were even born. But his blood didn't hold the key to the end of the world as we know it. Hers did. It broke her heart to leave, to know she'll never see Jace again while she was being hunted. It felt like her heart had shattered into a million pieces, she had cried herself to sleep for months, and then she had found out she was pregnant, with Jace's child and her heart broke even more, she hadn't known it was possible. She had thought about going back so many times, but she never did. She couldn't risk the lives of everyone just for her broken heart. Then Aleah was born and Clary felt her heart swell as it started to heal with the love of her daughter. She may not have Jace but she had a part of him, sleeping peacefully next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Her mom Jocelyn left early this morning with Luke to help with a delivery at his book store. So, it was just me and Aleah. Just the way I liked it. I didn't have work until this afternoon so the morning was ours. Aleah was strapped into her stroller wrapped up in hat, coat and gloves as we strolled down to Columbus park. I loved it here. It was so beautiful. I would come here whenever I could. When Aleah was a tiny baby I would sit on a bench a draw while she slept. Today we were heading for the swings. Aleah loves them, she could spend hours on them letting me push her. still not able to walk yet I picked her up and placed her into the baby swing. She giggled before I even started to push.

After a while we sat on a blanket on the grass playing happily with some toys and books I had brought from home. Something moved out of the corner of my eye and my hand instinctively went for the hidden blade under the back of me top. It was a sprite playing among the leaves of the nearby bush. It stood out more now the leaves were turning golden as the weather turns to fall. Aleah giggled and I knew she saw it too. Jocelyn had wanted me to hide her sight of the shadow world just like she had done for me.

 _"_ _she'll be safer if you do…She's not safe while she sees them."_ her mother had pleaded at me countless times, but I wouldn't do it. Hiding her sight doesn't hide her from the shadow world, it just leaves her defenceless when it does find her. Aleah started to crawl towards the sprite.

"No Aleah. No touching. They bite." I said as I scooped her into my arms and sat her on my lap, remembering the one that bit her in the Seelie court a few years back. Aleah tapped my hand and stroked the voyance rune on the back of my hand. She's always been fascinated by my runes.

"That's a sprite." I whispered to her as she continued to watch it play and kissed her golden curls.

Before long it was time to leave. Jocelyn watches Aleah while I work so we headed off to Luke's bookstore. I quickly changed in the back of the store for work and kissed Aleah goodbye and headed out the store rummaging through my bag for my phone as I went, and I ended up walking straight into someone.

"God, I'm sorry." I apologised to the lady who looked like she had nearly fallen. She had dropped her shopping and I bent down to help collect it all. I had just handed her the last of the items apologising again.

"Clary?"

My heart sank at the familiar sound of the voice. No, it couldn't be. Not here. I turned to see who had spoken. There stood in the middle of the crowd was Shadowhunter's. obviously glamoured as people walked past without a glance at Simon, Isabelle and Jace, all runed up ready for fighting. I couldn't speak, I felt like I was frozen. Jace took a step closer as if not believing his eyes.

"Clary, you left your phone in the stroller." Jocelyn said strolling out of the store carrying Aleah in her arms, not noticing the Shadowhunter's staring at them. Aleah had her head resting on Jocelyn's shoulder, she was tired.

"Mom Mom" she whined putting her hands out to me when she saw me.

"By the Angel." Izzy gasped. Jocelyn turned at the sound and finally saw them. her face went as white as mine as the blood drained from it. Everything seem to be happening in slow motion.

Aleah started to cry as I had ignored her out stretched arms trying to reach for me, snapping me back to reality. I grabbed her and held her close to my chest and she laid her head sleepily on my shoulder. Her hand tapping one of the runes on my arm. Jace stared at her, eyes wide as he took her in, still not believing what he saw.

"What are you doing here?" My mom finally asked moving in front of me and Aleah trying to shield us from view.

"on a mission from the clave." Simon finally spoke. Jace was just standing there stunned. I know he was doing the math in his head about Aleah as his eyes kept flicking to her. Izzy put her hand on his arm and he ran hand frustratedly through his golden hair.

"You can't be here." Jocelyn said, "It's not safe." She added as they all stared at her.

"Is…is she?" Jace stuttered pointing to Aleah and finally looking at me for the first time since Aleah came into view. I nodded slightly then ran the opposite direction holding Aleah tightly, unshed tears stinging my eyes as I pushed through the crowd.

"CLARY!"

 **JPOV**

"CLARY!" I shouted as she turned and ran. I moved to chase after her but Jocelyn prevented it. "Get out of my way!" I growled at her, trying to push past her. she was strong and held me back.

"No Jace. Let her go. If you found her, he will too!" I stopped fighting and watched Clary disappear into the crowd carrying the child.

"But we didn't find her, we just bumped into her, we weren't looking." Izzy said. Just then the door the bookstore opened and out walked Luke

"Jocelyn what's the shouting ab…" he trailed off as he spotted me, Izzy and Simon.

"Time to go." Jocelyn said sadly to Luke. He nodded

"I'll get our things." He said and turned back toward the store.

"Go? Where are you going?" Simon asked confused.

"We can't stay here any longer. It's not safe for Clary and…" Luke said and trailed off looking at Jocelyn obviously unsure of what we know.

"My…my daughter?" I asked my throat dry as I looked Luke straight in the eye. it didn't seem real to say those words. I have a daughter?

Jocelyn looked around worriedly.

"Come inside." She quickly said ushering all of us into the store.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm going to have to close the store as I have a family emergency." Luke called to the customers. The customers grumbled and all started to head to the exit while Jocelyn led us into the back of the store. As we walked into the room I saw the corner was full of baby things. I felt a stabbing pain in my heart. How could she not have told me?

"How could Clary just leave and not tell Jace about this?" Izzy asked frustrated as she waved her hand at the baby stuff. It was scary how she just echoed my exact thoughts. I tore my gaze from the little pink teddy sitting in the stroller to Jocelyn who was busying herself with gathering items and shoving them into a duffle bag.

"She didn't know." Jocelyn sighed. "We were already on the run when she found out she was pregnant." She stopped as she picked up a little baby blanket and a book fell out of it. "It…it broke her heart to leave you." She finally sighed as she picked up the book and stared at me. "When she found out about the baby it…it nearly killed her not being able to tell you." She walked up to me and handed me the book. I frowned at it as I took the little fabric book. My family was written on the front. I glanced at Jocelyn and she nodded and looked at the book. I opened it. The book consisted of little slots to add photos to so the baby could see them with words like this is grandma, this is grandpa under them. the next page had a picture of clary smiling happily and my heart ached for her. I turned the page and my breath caught. There staring up from the book was a picture of me from when Clary and I had first started dating, with the words this is my daddy underneath it.

"She never hid you from Aleah." Jocelyn said as she watched me. Izzy and Simon were looking over my shoulders as I turned the next page. This is my family it said and there was a picture of all of us, me, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Alec and Magnus. It was from Jocelyn wedding, when we all thought it was over and we could finally be happy. At some point Luke had walked back into the room after closing shop.

"Aleah loves that book." He said making us all jump, snapping us back to reality.

"Where are they?" I asked staring at Jocelyn. She shook her head and turned. I felt my anger starting to rise. "I have a right to see them. now where are they?" I said trying to hold back my anger, but I really wished I could punch something, kill something to get rid of this pent-up frustration; where was a demon when you needed one.

"Jace it'll just make things worse when we leave." Jocelyn sighed busying herself again with gathering Aleah's things.

"Then I'm coming with you." I said determinedly. I heard Izzy gasp behind me, and I felt more than saw Simon pull her close to him.

"We can't let you do that Jace." Luke said sadly. "It'll be too dangerous for them. he could find her."

"I…I can't just stand by and watch them leave." I said aggravated. Luke and Jocelyn glanced at each other sadly

"I'm sorry Jace." Jocelyn said sadly.

"Please just tell me where they are!" I don't remember the last time I ever pleaded for something. But all I can think about is seeing Clary again and seeing that little blond haired child that clung to Clary like her life depended on it. "Just tell me where my family is!"

"We're here."

I spun at the sound and saw Clary standing in the doorway holding Aleah who was laying her head on Clary's shoulder staring straight at me with big green eyes like her mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

I stared at Jace as he looked with wonder at Aleah and then back to me. My heart ached when I heard him call us his family.

"Clary what are you doing here?" Jocelyn asked worriedly

"He has a right to know mom." I sighed and stepped into the room. Aleah lifted her head off my shoulder as she noticed everyone.

"Everyone this is Aleah." I sighed as I looked from Izzy, Simon and Jace back to Aleah. "Aleah can you say hi?" I asked her. she stared then waved her hand before burying her shy face in my neck again. Jace took a small step forward watching Aleah.

"can you guys give us a minute?" I asked looking around at everyone. Jocelyn looked concerned and unsure but Luke put his arm around her and walked her out of the room followed by Simon and Izzy, closing the door behind her.

I looked at the closed door then back at Jace, he hadn't moved he just kept watching Aleah. I sighed and walked over to the sofa and sat down. Jace followed cautiously, sitting down on the sofa as far as he could from us. I sat Aleah up on my lap and she stared at Jace curiously then saw the book in his hand and pointed to it. Jace looked down to see what she pointed to obviously forgetting he had it and held it out to her. she smiled when she took it. She opened the book and babbled as she pointed to the picture of Luke and Jocelyn. Jace just watched her mesmerised. He hadn't said a word since we entered the room. Aleah turned the page

"Mom mmom" she babbled and put her head against the book, giving the picture a hug. I couldn't help but smile at her and I saw Jace smile slightly from the corner of my eye. Aleah turned the page again, "Daadaa dadaa." She babbled happily and I heard Jace gasp, apparently so did Aleah because she looked at him for a second as she went to hug the photo.

"Aleah this is daddy." I said pointing at Jace. Aleah frowned at me confused then looked at Jace. "Can you say hi to daddy?" Aleah looked from me to Jace again.

"Daddaa." Waving the book about in her hands

"She's beautiful." Jace finally spoke.

"She looks like you." I smiled shyly as I looked from Aleah to Jace. "Do you want to hold her?"

Jace's eyes went wide with fear and uncertainty. "I dunno." He mumbled

"Aleah, you want to give daddy a hug?" I asked her, pointing to Jace. She looked at me then at Jace. "Go give daddy a hug." I repositioned her on my lap and she put her hands out to Jace. He looked scared but her picked her up off my lap and sat her on his. Aleah looked at me unsure then she looked at Jace's arms and patted the runes with her hands. She looked from Jace's arms to my arms babbling in baby language.

"She has the sight?" Jace said as he realised what she was doing. I nodded. "That's young it normally doesn't manifest until about 2 years old."

"She's always had it." I said watching Aleah. "she's been able to see my runes since about 3 months; first time she saw the shadow world she was about 6 months. She was laughing at a mermaid in the water near the harbour." I smiled at the memory.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving Clary?" Jace asked and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"because I knew you would want to come with me and I couldn't take you away from your family." I sighed not managing to look at him, I stroked Aleah's tight golden curls.

"You're my family Clary." Jace said. I looked at him as he stroked a loose piece of hair behind my ear. Somehow, he had moved closer to me on the sofa that our knees brushed together. He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine closing his eyes. one of his hands cupping my face, the other wrapped protectively around Aleah. "When I found your letter, my whole world fell apart." he sighed sadly "I plunged myself into finding Sebastian to the point that nothing else mattered, but the clave took me off the mission and forbid me for looking for him…I kept looking of course…but as the days slipped away I feared I would never see you again. never get to hold you again…and now I found you by complete mistake…and I have…we have a daughter." He shook his head in disbelief, opening his eyes to look at Aleah who was fiddling with his jacket zip. "I'm not leaving you Clary." He said with determination as he looked at me.

"Jace. I can't ask you to give up everything for us. I don't know when they'll find Sebastian of if they ever will and I can't ask you to hide from your life not knowing when or if you can go back to it." I sighed pulling out of his embrace. "I have my mom and Luke with me. if you left you would have to leave your family, you'd have to leave Izzy and Alec." I shook my head "I can't let you do that." I finished sadly watching Aleah not bringing myself to look at Jace.

"YOU ARE MY FAMILY CLARY!" Jace said loudly, clearly frustrated, making Aleah Jump. He stroked her back gently realising what he had done. "You and Aleah!" He said with conviction, that made me look at him. "I will protect you both, and if that means I have to give up the shadow world to do it I will." I shook my head and looked away. He cupped my face and lifted it so I was looking at him again. "I swear on the Angel Clary. I will be there for you and Aleah no matter what. I swear I will find him and kill him. no one threatens my family." His passion shocked me, I've never seen him so sure. He leaned in and kissed me and I could have sworn I saw stars. My heart swelled and felt like it was going to explode. I broke the kiss when I felt Aleah's hand hitting my face. Jace laughed at her and kissed her head lovingly. He was already infatuated with her I couldn't help but smile.

"What about Alec and Izzy and the rest." I sighed

"they'll understand." He said looking at me. "It's not just me and you now Clary." he smiled happily. I rolled my eyes at him, still unsure about it all.

"But I can't ask you to give it all up." I sighed frustrated as I feel like we are going in circles.

"You're not asking." Jace said as he picked a toy up off the floor and handed it to Aleah. "I'm telling you I'm giving it up." He said as if that settles it.

"Come on everyone is waiting for us." I sighed and stood up, I indicated that I could take Aleah but Jace just shook his head and stood up with her wrapped in his arms.

"Come on Aleah lets go meet your Aunt Izzy." He smiles at her and wraps an arm around me pulling me to his side. He kisses me lovingly on the lips then kisses Aleah on the head.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger already." I laugh as I walk out his embrace and head for the door.

"Just like her mom." He laughs as he follows.

Everyone was huddled near the counter talking quietly together. Izzy who had been sitting on the counter saw us first and smiled when she saw Jace holding Aleah. She jumped down and strolled towards us pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you Clary." She breathed as we hugged tightly.

"I missed you too." I smiled as she released me. Izzy walked towards Jace as Simon pulled me into a hug. I didn't realise just how much I had missed them both so much. I pulled out the hug to see Izzy holding her hands out to take Aleah. Jace pointed to Izzy then shook his head and held Aleah closer. He didn't want to let her go.

"Let Izzy have a hold." I laughed, as Izzy pouted at Jace. Jace looked at me as if to say 'do I have too' and I couldn't help but laugh as I nodded. He kissed Aleah's head and reluctantly handed her over to Izzy. Simon was standing next to Izzy talking to Aleah. Jace looked like he wanted to snatch her back and never let her go. But when Aleah didn't cry or complain in Izzy's arms he sighed and walked over to where I stood with Jocelyn and Luke.

"So, what do I need to do to be a mundane." Jace sighed looking at Jocelyn and Luke as he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me to his side. I saw Izzy's head snap up at the word mundane as she made her way over to where we were all standing with Aleah in her arms. Aleah was playing with Izzy's demon necklace.

"Jace, I don't think that's a good idea." Jocelyn said wearily.

"Well I'm not leaving Clary or my daughter. So if there in the mundane world that's where I'm going to be." He said looking at them as if daring them to argue with him.

"Then maybe Clary should come back to the shadow world." Simon said matter-of-factly.

"NO WAY!" Jocelyn snapped. "It's to dangerous."

"It's not safe in either world while Sebastian's still on the loose." Simon shrugged. "At least at the institute they'll have the protection of us all."

"Simon, I would love to come back home but while I live in the shadow world he's more likely to find me." I said sadly, "And it's not just my blood that he could use anymore." I added looking at Aleah.

"You don't know that Clary." Luke piped in.

"Yes, we do Luke." I said looking from Luke to Aleah. "You've seen it."

Jace's head snapped from looking at Aleah to me worriedly, "What are you talking about? Seen what?" Izzy and Simon looked at me.

"We can both do things that no other Shadowhunter can do, because of what valentine did to us." I paused watching Aleah turn the necklace over in her hands. "Well apparently that got passed on to her because she can too."

"But she's just a baby." Simon said looking unconvincingly at Aleah

"A baby who has had the sight since she was born." Luke added. Everyone was looking at Aleah.

"What can she do?" Izzy asked

"We don't know what she's capable of yet." Jocelyn added. "But just don't get her upset."

Izzy frowned.

"But even so we can't be sure he could use her blood. She's half Jace and his blood's no good." Simon piped in, "No offence" he added as an after thought to Jace.

"Yeah but I'm not willing to risk it." I added and Jace nodded in agreement.

"So, what now?" Izzy asked.

* * *

 **so what do you all think so far? please let me know your thought in the reviews and if you have any questions i'll try to answer them.**

 **thanks for reading. new chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Now." Jace said as he took Aleah from Izzy, "You and Simon have a demon to track. Call Alec get Magnus to portal him here to help." Jace said as Aleah reached for me. He handed her to me and Aleah rested her head on my neck tiredly. She had missed her nap due to all that has been going on. I turned to start walking back to the back room and Jace caught my waist and gave me a worried questioningly look. He thought I was leaving.

"I'm just going to get her bottle." I said answering his silent question and he reluctantly let me go as he turned back to talk to Izzy.

I grabbed her bottle out of the diaper bag and her favourite snuggly and handed them to her.

"Is that my top?"

I turned to see Jace walking into the room eyeing the snuggly. I smiled blushing. "Yeah I kind of stole it when I left. I gave it Aleah when she was born so she'd have something of you, but now she can't sleep without it." I smiled as I slowly lowered Aleah into her stroller.

"I can hold her." Jace said as I started to strap her in.

"You can't hold her forever." I laughed quietly

"Why not." Jace sighed and pulled me to him as I stood back up. "I've missed so much, I don't want to let either of you out of my sight again." He breathed as he held me in his arms. it felt like home. I breathed in his delicious scent and felt my body relax. I could stay in his arms forever but there was a knock at the door. I pulled away as Luke walked in.

"Hey, we're heading back to the apartment. Your mom has already called Tessa, she's going to meet us there in half an hour." Luke said as he grabbed the half full duffle bag off the table.

"Ok we're coming, I just need to get the rest of Aleah's things."

Luke nodded and headed for the door. "I'll bring the car around so we can load it up." And with that he left.

"Tessa?" Jace asked as I walked out his embrace starting to grab everything we needed.

"Yeah, she's the one who helped us go into hiding before. She also helped with the ritual you do when a baby is born." I said absently as I shoved everything in the diaper bag and stroller. "She'll need to take your tracker off you if you want to stay with us."

"Tracker? I already have the rune to prevent tracking." Jace said watching me worriedly.

"Valentine put another tracking rune on you. One that's been there since you left him. Maryse told Zachariah about it when he was a silent brother."

"And no one thought to tell me?" Jace said clearly annoyed.

I stopped and looked at him. "I didn't know until after we left." I said frowning.

Jace closed the distance between us and wrapped and arm around my waist. His other hand stroked my face making me look at him. he leaned closer as the door knocked again and my mom walked in. Jace lowered his hand from my face but kept his hand on my waist. My hands rested on his chest.

"Are you ready?" Mom looking at us suspiciously. I nodded and walked out of Jace's embrace to pick up the bag and grab the stroller. Jace followed my every move with his eyes. I scanned the room quickly to make sure I hadn't left anything then headed for the door following mom, Jace close behind me.

Aleah moaned as I transferred from stroller to car seat but fell quickly back to sleep as Jace stroked her face lovingly. It was a quick drive to the apartment and instead of taking Aleah out of the car seat Jace just carried her up to the apartment in it.

"Clary start packing yours and Aleah's things we'll sort the rest of the house." Jocelyn said as she opened the door to the apartment. I nodded and led Jace to mine and Aleah's room. I quickly grabbed the suitcases from under the bed and started to fill them as Jace watched.

"I'm sorry." Jace sighed as he watched me.

"What for?" I frowned confused as I emptied another drawer into the suitcase.

"For messing up your life here." Jace said looking around the room, "If we hadn't of found you, you wouldn't have to uproot like this." He sighed gesturing to the nearly full suitcase on the bed.

"It's fine Jace. It's not like we haven't had to do this before." I said as I shoved the last of the clothes into the bag. "This is the longest we have stayed in one place. When Aleah was born it was just easier to stop running." I said looking at Jace standing in the doorway. He looked so sad as he gazed at the sleeping Aleah by his feet. I walked up to him and placed my hands over his heart. His arms encircled me into his embrace.

"I'm glad you found us. I'm glad Aleah has finally met her daddy. I've missed you so much." I sighed the last part as Jace gazes down at me. "But, if you want to change your mind about coming with us, I'll understand."

Jace frowned and shook his head, "I'm not leaving you. I'm just sorry that it means you have to leave all that you had here." Jace breathed.

"I'd rather have you." I said as I leaned up and kissed him. Jace lifted me intensifying the kiss pushing me against the bedroom wall to steady us. Pouring all his feelings into it. My hands snaked into his hair and pulled gently at his curls and he groaned into the kiss. "Oh god Clary." He breathed as he broke the kiss to kiss along my jawline and down my neck, before crashing back to my lips.

The doorbell rang bringing us back to reality. I broke the kiss panting heavily. Jace rested his forehead against mine as we let our heartbeats steady and our breathing slow. Still holding each other tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hope you are all enjoying it.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming and let me know how I'm doing. x**

* * *

"Clary! Tessa's here." Jocelyn called down the hall.

"OK coming." I called back. Jace bent down to pick up Aleah out of her car seat. She moaned as he lifted her.

"Shhh baby girl." Jace hushed as he rested her head on his shoulder and gently stroked her back. I couldn't help but smile at him. Jace was always strong and fierce and never shows his gentle caring side to anyone, except me. but seeing him so loving and gentle with Aleah was mind blowing. He was so good with her already, as if he was born to be her dad.

"What?" Jace whispered when he saw me watching. I just smiled and shook my head and headed to the door.

Tessa was in the Kitchen with mom and Luke and she hadn't come alone.

"Zachariah." I smiled my welcome to him.

"Hello Clary." He smiled at me as Tessa hugged me.

"Where's my little Angel." Tessa chimed as she released me. I looked towards Jace who had just come into the kitchen and she followed my gaze.

"Ah." She said, "It's good to see you again Jace." Tessa smiled. "I see you have finally met your beautiful daughter."

Jace stroked Aleah's back lovingly and nodded. "Hello Tessa, Zachariah." He smiled politely at them. Tessa walked up to Jace and laid a gentle hand on Aleah's back.

"You will have to hand her to someone for me to remove your tracking rune, before we can begin."

"Here I'll take her." Jocelyn said as she stepped forward and tried to take her. Aleah had at some point grabbed a handful of Jace's shirt so when Jocelyn took her she pulled the shirt out of her hands and Aleah started to cry. My poor baby was so tired and has been pulled about here, there and everywhere today. She was used to her routine. I looked at Jace and saw the concern on his face, a look that said he wanted to take Aleah back and stop the crying, but then his face changed to a look of shock and I turned to see why. Aleah had started to glow. She seemed to be giving off a bright white aura. It was as if the light was shining through her from her soul. I have seen her do this many times when she gets to upset.

"What's happening?" Jace asked worriedly as he took a step towards her.

"She's fine Jace. I told you she was special." I said as I put a hand on his chest to try and calm him. his hand came and rested on mine as he watched my mom try to soothe her. watching Aleah glow reminded me of when Jace had heavenly fire within his veins. If only we had managed to kill Sebastian with it.

"She is that." Zachariah smiled at Aleah.

"Come, let me remove this tracking while they deal with the baby." Tessa smiled at Jace and steered him reluctantly towards the front room. Aleah wiggled in my mom's arms trying and pointing to get down.

"Just let her down if she wants it." I shrugged. Jocelyn reluctantly placed Aleah down onto the kitchen floor and Aleah stopped crying. She was still glowing though. She gazed up at us all with her big green eyes.

"All done." Tess smiled as she and Jace walked back into the kitchen. "Why hello there little one." She cooed at Aleah. Aleah looked at her then started to crawl to Jace and put her arms up. Tessa laughed as Jace smiled and picked Aleah up. She rested her head on his shoulder again and the glowing faded away.

"Well I see she's already a daddy's girl." Tessa laughed happily and I couldn't help but smile at Jace.

"Well shall we get down to it then." Tessa smiled at Jocelyn.

"Yes of course." Jocelyn said breaking her gaze of Aleah to look at Tessa. I couldn't quite understand the look in my mom's eyes when she looked at Aleah. It looked to be a mixture of concern and something else I can't quite put my finger on.

"I can portal you and your belongings in the apartment to somewhere new, but like I said before there is only so much running a person can do." Tessa smiles sympathetically at Jocelyn. Jocelyn just nodded. "Well, then where would you like to go?" Tessa added looking each of us.

"Word will travel fast that you are missing from the shadow world Jace. You have been watched closely these last few years. So, I fear we must hurry before someone comes looking for you here." Zachariah said looking at Jace.

Jace stroked Aleah's back absently as he looked at Zachariah. "Then send us wherever you want." Jace said as he walked to me and put his arm around my waist. "As long as they are safe." I felt myself blush. Tessa smiled and then looked at Jocelyn and Luke. They glanced at each other and then nodded.

"Ok then. Let's get started." Tessa smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, please keep the reviews coming so I know how to improve things or if i'm doing things right.**

 **enjoy.**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Jace came back into our lives. Tessa sent us to Ohio and we were currently staying in a motel until we could find an apartment suitable. My mom and Luke had one motel room, while Jace, Aleah and I were in another. My mom is clearly not liking the new living situation and for the first few days kept suggesting Jace should get his own room, but she finally gave up fighting it.

Luke and mom were out hunting for a store they could setup as his next bookstore, in hopes of bringing some money in again, while Jace, Aleah and I went apartment hunting. We had left all our big furniture at the old apartment so we needed something furnished, but our budget was tight.

"No way!" Jace said as we walked out the apartment building where we just viewed another property. "I swear that couch look like it was moving from all the bugs living in it." Jace said shaking his head. "and I don't even want to know what was on the walls."

"We need to find somewhere. We can't keep living at the motel." I sighed looking down at Aleah in the stroller. She was just watching us both curiously drinking her bottle. "But that place was disgusting, looked like a demon lair or something." And Jace laughed nodding in agreement. "So, what now?"

"Now we take a break and get some lunch." Jace said steering us into a nearby café. It felt so natural sitting on this sofa in the café with Jace and Aleah, like we were just any normal mundane family. I sat Aleah on my lap and Jace pulled a piece of his sandwich off and handed it to her.

"So, this came this morning." I pulled out a handwritten envelope. "Tessa sent it, it's from Izzy apparently. I haven't opened it. Its addressed to you." I handed him the letter. He took it and frowned.

"I told them not to write back." Jace said as he put his cup down to open the letter. Jace had sent goodbye letters to Alec, Izzy and his parents a few days after we got here. We had travelled out of state to send them, so they couldn't track where they were sent from. "It's to the both of us." Jace said sliding closer so I can read it.

 _ **Jace and Clary**_

 _ **I hope Tessa sends this like she promised. I know you said not to write back Jace but since when do I listen to you. I hope you are all safe wherever you are, and I hope your happy, because you both deserve some happiness. Alec thinks that we could maybe send letters through Magnus, using his warlock abilities. What do you think?**_

 _ **It was horrible when you left Clary, like an empty void in our family that couldn't be filled, but now Jace has gone too. It's like our family has shattered.**_

 _ **Tessa and Zachariah both came to the institute to tell us you had gone and not to look for you. Mom was furious at them for removing your hidden tracking rune. I was furious at mom from not telling us you had it in the first place; and dad's still in Idris, I don't know if mom has told him anything or not.**_

 _ **We are all searching for any sign of Sebastian but none yet, but we'll keep looking. We all want you back. Simon still thinks you'll be safer with all of us, but that's Simon always the optimist.**_

 _ **You should have seen Alec's face when he read about Aleah. Priceless! I so wish I had a picture of it. She is such a cutie, I wish I could watch her grow up with you guys. Don't let her forget her Aunt Izzy ok.**_

 _ **If you need us you know where to find us ok.**_

 _ **Love Izzy x**_

I looked at Jace as he folded the letter back up and put it in his pocket. "We can't send letters through Magnus, we don't know if Sebastian is watching or who he's tracking." I said sadly, really wishing we could.

"I know." Jace said as he looked at Aleah pulling the piece of bread in her hands apart and throwing it on the floor. Neither of us felt much like eating after that so we strapped Aleah into the stroller and headed back out. neither saying much, each lost to our own thoughts. We were strolling through as small park on the way back to the motel.

"maybe you should go back." I sighed sadly.

Jace's head snapped to me, "Do you want me to go?"

"No of course not, but you and I both know you belong in that world." I gushed. Jace turned me to him stopping me walking.

"I belong in whatever world your in." Jace said as he cupped my face making me look at him. "I'm not going to leave you Clary, I don't know how to make you believe me. I'm not going anywhere." He leaned in and kissed me lovingly on the lips as Aleah started to moan in the buggy. She wanted out.

"Well, well. So, the rumours are true. Jace Herondale has turned mundane."

Jace and I spun to see who had spoken. Aleah held tight in one of Jace's arms while the other has gone to the hilt of his concealed blade. My hand reaching behind me for mine before I finally recognised who was speaking.

"Bat?"

"Hey Clary." He smiled stretching the scar on his face. Bat was a werewolf. One of Luke's old pack back in New York.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked still on high alert. Bat stepped closer.

"Here on mission from praetor lupus." Bat shrugged. "She's cute." He smiled pointing to Aleah. Jace held Aleah tighter.

"thanks." I said uncertainly. "You been in town long?"

"No just got here today." He said shaking his head. Aleah just stared at him. "Full moon tomorrow so got get the new charge under control before then."

I just nodded not sure what to say.

"How about you?" Bat asked. I know he was probably only making small talk but I could feel the tension rolling off Jace.

"No couple of days, just passing through." I said trying to sound convincing. Bat smiled at Aleah and then it happened.

His eyes started to glow green and his claws started to extend.

"Bat! What the hell are you doing?" Jace hissed as I looked around to see if anyone had noticed.

"I..I don't know…it's not me." He growled through his growing teeth.

"Jace." I hissed and he glanced at me. "Aleah." I whispered hoping Bat didn't hear me. he looked at Aleah sitting on his hip. She was staring at Bat, and her eyes were glowing gold. Jace's eyes went wide as he looked from Aleah to Bat and back again then to me. I quickly grabbed Aleah out of Jace's arms and hid her face in my neck. As soon as Aleah had stopped looking at Bat, he seemed to get the random werewolf change under control.

"Wh…What the hell was that?" Bat gasped as he stared at his hands.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Jace said "I think you gave my daughter nightmares for life." Added as he looked at me as Aleah tried to lift her head to see.

"Oh shit. Sorry." Bat said sounding completely freaked. "But I have no idea what that was. I had no control."

"Maybe you should get yourself checked out." I said trying to keep the panic from my voice. Bat nodded still staring at his hands.

"We better go. Take care Bat." I said as I grabbed the buggy. Jace took Aleah back in his arms shielding her view of Bat.

"Yeah, see ya." Bat said absently as he wandered off in the opposite direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**So how am i doing so far? please let me know by writing a review, i'd love to hear your feedback.**

 **so here is another chapter showing us a bit more about Aleah.**

 **enjoy x**

* * *

Neither of us said anything until we had left the park.

"What was that?" Jace asked as he looked at Aleah like he was examining her for injuries.

"I don't know." I shook my head as I grabbed my phone to text my mom. "She's never done anything like that before." I said, my hands shaking, making it hard for me to text.

 **Mom, don't worry no one's hurt but somethings happened get back to motel asap**.

"Well whatever it was, it doesn't seem to affect her." Jace said as he opened the motel door. He was right, she looked her happy self and her eyes were back to their normal Jade green with a swirl of gold.

Once the door has closed and we were in the safety of our room, I felt my panic rising. I grabbed Aleah out of Jace's arms and held her tight as I started pacing the length of the room. Jace watching my every move.

"Clary." Jace finally said as he pulled me to him. wrapping me and Aleah tightly in his embrace. I breathed him in and felt myself start to relax. "Whatever this is, we'll deal with it together. You're not on your own anymore." Jace said laying his head against mine. "Don't shut me out."

"Isn't that normally my line." I smiled and I felt Jace laugh. He lifted his head and I looked up at him as he leaned in to kiss me tenderly.

Aleah patted her hand against Jace's chest "Daada."

Jace looked at Aleah shocked then laughed, it was the first time she had actually called him dada and not just the photo. Jace and I both leaned in and kissed her on the head at the same time, which made her giggle, just as someone knocked at the door. Jace walked to the door, hand on the hilt of his blade as he peered through the window. He relaxed when he saw who it was and opened the door for Jocelyn and Luke.

"What's happened? What's going on?" Jocelyn asked once she saw we were all unharmed. Luke shut the door as Jace said "Bat's in town."

"What?" Luke asked clearly confused, "Why?"

"He ran into us on the way back from apartment hunting." I said as Jace walked back to me. "He's here on praetor business."

"I don't understand, what's the emergency?" Jocelyn asked

"Your granddaughter learnt a new trick." Jace said as he stroked her golden curls, "She near enough made Bat wolf out in the middle of public park."

You could see the blood drain from my mom's face as she stared at Aleah with a look of fear. Luke look stunned and extremely confused.

"What? How? Bat wouldn't just wolf out over a kid." Luke asked. Jocelyn said nothing she just kept staring at Aleah.

"Well he didn't seem to have a choice about it." I said as looked at Aleah who was playing with the silver chain and Morgenstern ring that was around my neck. "We're not sure how she did it…she was just staring at Bat and then her eyes turned gold. Pure gold…then Bat's eyes started to glow and his claws and teeth started to extend."

"We didn't even realise she was doing it at first. As soon as we noticed her eyes Clary hid her from Bat's view and it just kind of stopped…he had control again." Jace explained as he sat down on the end of the bed.

Jocelyn finally snapping out of whatever trance she was in and started to shake her head. "I told you we need to obscure her sight until she's older, it should hide her abilities."

"NO!" Jace and I both said in unison both with the same fierce determination to protect our daughter.

"We don't know what she is capable of. What if she hurts someone next time!" Jocelyn wailed waving her arms about in frustration. Jace stood back up next to me in a clear protective stance. Aleah was watching Jocelyn.

"She won't. we'll teach her." I said exasperated at having to repeat this argument again.

"How Clary? You don't even know how she did it." Jocelyn snapped.

"So, we'll figure it out. Just like we did with our abilities." Jace retorted, "Blinding her sight because your scared of the unknown is not the way to go." I could feel Jace getting angrier with every word he spoke. "You did that to Clary and look how that turned out." Jace snapped putting a protective hand on Aleah's back.

Jocelyn looked like she had been slapped. Luke put his hand on her arm as she stared furiously at Jace, but she brushed him off. "I did that to protect her from valentine. If I hadn't he would have found us years ago."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that." Jace replied bitterly.

"Easy Jace." Luke warned but my mom did seem to hear him.

"Sebastian is going to find us if you don't get her under control." Jocelyn hissed.

"We'll protect her." I snapped hating the way mom was talking about Aleah.

Mom gave a quick sarcastic laugh at my words. "How? Your just kids yourselves."

"Like you were much older when you had Sebastian!" I spat feeling my anger rising.

"No."

It was Aleah who had spoken, waving her hand at Jocelyn. Aleah started to glow, and so did mine and Jace's runes. They glowed like they did when Jace activates a rune without his stele. "No." she said again looking at Jocelyn.

"I think you made her mad." Jace said as he gazed at the runes on my arm glowing and I couldn't help but laugh. Which made Jace laugh. Aleah looked at us both laughing and smiled. Jocelyn looked at us as if we were crazy and Luke just looked shocked.

"It's Ok Aleah. Mommy and daddy are fine." I smiled stroking her hair. "Mommy and Grandma are sorry for shouting at each other…you can stop now." Aleah looked at a Jace though the glow was fading.

"It's ok princess." Jace smiled at her and the glowing stopped.

"Well looks like we have found out what sets her off." I said as I smiled at Aleah.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked as I walked over to the end of the bed and sat down sitting Aleah on my lap.

"It's when she thinks we are threatened." I said and looked at Jace. "She was in your arms when Bat approached us, she must have felt the tension and thought Bat was a threat…I don't know but maybe she was trying to show us what we were up against."

"How?" Jocelyn finally spoke.

"I mean like removing a glamour. Showing us Bat's true self…mom's a Shadowhunter so she hasn't anything to hide as her runes are visible to us. So, she showed mom ours; mine and Jace's abilities are to do with runes. So, she lit them up like a warning sign." I explained watching Aleah playing with the Morgenstern ring again.

"But she shouldn't even be able to do that, let alone know how to make people show it." Jocelyn whined clearly not ready to stop fighting yet. "She's just a baby! She can't even walk yet!" adding as if this explains it all.

Aleah rested her head against my chest and yawned. "Your right mom, she is just a baby. A baby who's ready for her nap." I stated, clearly hinting that this conversation was over and she should go.

"We'll let you put her down." Luke said putting his hand back on Jocelyn's arm steering her to the door. "we'll check back later." He said with a small smile before closing the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, thank you for your reviews, please keep them coming.**

 **so heres what you've been waiting for CLACE!**

 **enjoy x**

* * *

I sighed as the door closed. I look down at Aleah, she has fallen asleep against my chest. I'm not ready to let her go yet so I move up the bed slowly and lay down on my back letting her sleep on my chest. Jace came and laid on the bed beside me. laying on his side facing me, propping his head up on his elbow while the other hand gently strokes Aleah's back. we laid like this for a while before Jace's hand came up to my face wiping a tear I hadn't realised had escaped away. He wrapped his arm around me and Aleah, pulling his body so its flush against mine. Kissing my temple as he held us tightly.

"I think maybe Simon was right." I finally sighed.

"Don't let him hear you say that; we'd never hear the end of it." Jace smiled and I playfully elbowed him. he laughed quietly, "So what was he right about?"

"Aleah should be in the shadow world. She'll be safer there. If she uses her abilities it will be less noticeable there than in the mundane world." I sighed my heart aching as I willed myself to say the rest.

"You want to go back to the shadow world?" Jace asked propping his head back on his elbow again to look down at me.

I felt another tear escape as I shook my head. "Not…not me," I said and I saw Jace frown confused out of the corner of my eye. I swallowed trying to get rid of the knot in my throat as I looked at him. "Just… Just you and Aleah."

Jace's eyes went wide "No way." He shook his head. "No.," he said staring me straight in the eyes.

"it's the only way to protect her. she's in danger while she's with me." I tried to sound strong but my voice kept breaking showing him how much it hurt me to say this.

"No Clary. If we go back, we go back together. I'm not ripping our family apart." Jace said shaking his head again.

"I can't go back, Jace. He'll find me in an instant. You know he will." I said sadly looking at him., my hand absently stroking Aleah's back.

"Then we don't go back," Jace said shrugging as if that settles it.

"But Aleah can't stay in the mundane world much longer." I said looking at Aleah, "I hate to admit it but my mom's kind of right, she's getting more and more powerful as she gets older. People are going to start noticing her if she stays in the mundane world much longer…and I won't block her sight." I looked back up at Jace who's looking at Aleah, "If you took her back into the shadow world, at least she'll have her daddy, Izzy, Alec, Simon and Magnus to teach her how to control her abilities."

Jace looked like he was in pain as he shook his head before finally looking at me. "By the angel Clary, you're asking me to rip my heart in two…I don't think I can do that." He said sadly as he rolled onto his back and covered his face with his hand.

After a few minutes, I couldn't take it any longer, I pulled his hand away from his face and he looked at me with pain in his eyes. "I swore on the Angel Clary that I would protect you. Both! Of you."

"And you will be. You will be protecting my heart, by keeping you and Aleah safe." I clarified with more confidence than I thought I had.

Jace looked at Aleah then gently scooped her up and carried her over to her travel cot and laid her down, stroking her beautiful curls; I rolled on my side propping my head up to watch him.

"Swear to me," Jace said still looking at Aleah. Then he looked at me and came and laid next to me. "if I agree to do this, you have to swear on the angel Clary, that this isn't some stupid suicide mission. That you won't go looking for him and that'll you'll fight with every last inch of strength to come back to me. to us." Jace said looking me in the eyes.

"I promise." I breathed as I stroked the side of his face. Jace shook his head.

"Swear it." He said

"I swear on the angel, I will fight until my last breath to come back to you, Jace. Back to our family." I said with determination as I gazed into his eyes. I knew this wasn't what he was asking me to swear. He wanted me to swear I wouldn't go looking for Sebastian to try and kill him before he kills me. but I couldn't swear that; because that's exactly what I planned to do. Once I know Aleah is safe with Jace I'm going to hunt him down and kill him, because once he finds out how special Aleah is, he'll come for her, and I can't let that happen. So, before he could say anything I pulled him into a kiss, letting all my feelings for him flow into the kiss. His hand cupped my face as his body gently pushes me down into the bed so he's on top of me. My hands snake up the back of his top, pushing it higher. Jace breaks the kiss to pull it off over his head before crashing back my lips. Our hands slowly exploring each other's bodies, trying to admit every part of it to memory. Before long there was nothing between us as we let ourselves become one.

We lay there wrapped in the sheets holding each other for a while before Jace rolled to grab something out of his jacket that was slung on the floor near the bed. He glanced at Aleah's cot before rolling back to me. she'll be waking up from her nap soon. Jace looked at me and showed me what he was holding before touching it to just above my heart. His stele; I felt the comforting burn of a rune being drawn. I looked down when he had finished and felt my heart swell. It was the love rune.

"This is a promise that you have my love always...I want you to become Clarissa Herondale more than anything and when you come back to us I promise I will make that happen." Jace said his gaze full of love. I felt like my heart was about to burst. I kissed him lovingly then took the stele and drew a matching rune above his heart.

"Momm mom," Aleah called just a had finished the rune. Jace and I turned to see her standing up in her cot smiling at us.

"Hey, there princess." Jace smiled as he grabbed his trousers and slid them on as he went to pick Aleah up out of her cot and sat her on the bed in the middle of us. She crawled to me and gave me a kiss.

"Hey, where's mine." Jace smiled at her.

"Give daddy a kiss." I smiled and Aleah leans towards Jace and gave him a kiss. Before noticing the freshly drawn rune on his chest. she put her hand on it. Jace just smiled at her.

"Look mommy has it too," Jace said pointing and showing Aleah my rune. Aleah looked at my rune then back at Jace's and babbled in baby language. I laughed at her and she smiled happily. I kissed her head and rolled out of bed and got dressed while Jace played with Aleah on the bed. She was giggling happily sat on Jace's stomach. I sat down on the bed to put my socks on and I saw Jace whisper something to Aleah and she looked at me before Jace grabbed me pulling me down onto the bed. I couldn't help laughing as I heard him say 'get mommy' as he started to tickle me as Aleah patted her hands on me smiling happily. We played happily as a family wrapped in our little bubble until it was time for Aleah's bottle. She rested against Jace as she drank her bottle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, one of my children was ill.**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far please keep them coming,**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far.**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

I started to pack Aleah and Jace's things into a bag, Jace watched me as he stroked Aleah's hair when there was another knock at the door.

"da." Aleah said as she looked and pointed at the door then back at Jace. Jace smiled at her as he stood up to answer the door with Aleah in his arms. he peered out the window before opening the door. Jocelyn glanced at Jace, obviously shocked that he was shirtless. Jace let the door swing wide as he walked back into the room as Jocelyn and Luke walked in.

"We're going to get some dinner; did you want to come?" Jocelyn asked before her eyes spotted the new rune on Jace's chest. and her eyes snapped to me, my rune visible due to the low neckline of my top. Her eyes went wide.

"Relax mom, it's not the wedded rune." I said rolling my eyes at her reaction as I placed another thing into the bag for Aleah.

"Yet." Jace said as he looked at Aleah and I couldn't help but smirk at the shocked looks on Luke and my mom's faces.

"Thanks, but we can't. we have somewhere to be." I said as I zipped up the bag.

"Clary what are you doing?" Jocelyn asked warily as she saw the full duffle bag.

"You might want to say goodbye to Aleah." I sighed as I walked up to Jace and he handed me Aleah.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked as I handed Aleah to Jocelyn

"Jace is taking Aleah back to the shadow world. She'll be safe there." I said sadly

"You can't be serious? You're going back to the shadow world." Jocelyn snapped looking at me.

"I said Jace and Aleah were going back to the shadow world. Not me." I retorted, and mom's face softened as she saw the pain in my eyes as I said it. She nodded as she understood and kissed Aleah's head. Jocelyn handed Aleah to Luke and pulled me into a hug. I felt the flood gates to my emotions threatening to burst. But I won't cry, not yet. Luke and Jocelyn both hugged and kissed Aleah and gave Jace a quick goodbye before heading out.

Jace grabbed his phone as I just stood there holding Aleah tight. I don't know if she could sense something was happening or not, but she laid her head on my shoulder, her little hand playing with the runes on my arm.

JPOV

I dialled Izzy's number as I watched Clary trying to hold it together out of the corner of my eye. am I really going to do this? Can I let her go again?

"Jace?" Izzy answered obviously surprised to see me calling.

"Hey yeah it's me. where are you? Can you talk?" I sighed getting into Shadowhunter mode, trying to shut out my emotions to get me thru this. Just think of it as a mission, I thought to myself. I could hear Izzy walking and what sounded like a door shutting.

"Yeah. Alec and Simon are here, hang on I'll put you on speaker." Izzy finally said. I walked over to Clary and put the phone on speaker so she could hear. I can't do this. She's not a mission, she's my life, my reason for living. I looked at Aleah who was so quiet in Clary's arms. One of the reasons. Aleah was the priority now, I swore to keep her safe.

"Jace?" it was Alec.

"Yeah Alec, it's me and Clary." I said as I put my spare arm around Clary pulling her close to me.

"Hey guys." Clary said and I could hear she was holding back the tears.

"What's wrong?" Simon said. Clearly, he could hear them too.

"there's been a change of plan." I said and looked at Clary giving her one more chance to change her mind, praying she would. She looked from me to Aleah and back again and nodded. I felt my heart breaking. "I'm coming home." I could hear all their happy gasps. "I'm bringing Aleah."

"So, your all coming home?" Izzy said sounding so full of hope. I saw the unshed tears glisten in Clary's eyes.

"No." Clary answered her voice breaking.

"What? I don't understand? What's happening?" Alec asked

"Aleah is..." Clary started but her voice broke as the tears finally escaped. I held her tight. I hate seeing her like this

"Clary?" Izzy said sounding worried as she heard Clary sob.

"momm momm." Aleah Said sitting up to look at Clary. She looked at me with her little eyes full of worry.

"It's ok princess. Mommy's ok." I said to her. she put her hand to clary's face and looked shocked when her hand came away wet. "Just give mommy a hug ok." I said to her and she laid her head back onto Clary's shoulder as Clary cried into mine.

"JACE! What is going on?" Izzy demanded at me down the phone

"Aleah's not safe in the mundane world. She needs the protection of the shadow world. So, we're bringing her to stay at the institute with me, but..." I gushed. "but Clary isn't staying, she's not safe there." I felt my heart break even more. I don't know if I can do this.

"by the angel." I heard Izzy gasp.

"What do you need us to do?" Alec asked, always in mission mode.

"We need a portal…Clary could but she's not up to it right now."

"Magnus can do it. Give us your location and he'll set one up to his apartment." Alec said I can hear them already moving. "I'll call you back when we're ready."

"Thanks." I said and hung up throwing the phone on the bed and wrapping both arms around clary.

"I…I'm ok." She stuttered trying to regain her composure.

"No, you're not." I said sadly. "We don't have to do this, we can find another way." I said praying she'd agree.

"No. this is what needs to be done, to keep her safe." Clary stuttered trying to stop the sobs from coming. I just held her until her shaking had slowed and she pulled back.

"Take her for a second." Clary said passing me Aleah. Aleah was having none of it. She whined and reached for Clary

"Err mom mom." She whined as Clary walked into the bathroom.

"It's ok princess, mommy be back in a minute." I hushed her trying to calm her, but she started to cry. Breaking whatever was left of my heart to pieces.

Clary came out the bathroom a few minutes later, she'd put her hair up, like she does when she's trying to work something out. a fresh look of determination on her face. Aleah was still crying and started reaching for Clary as soon as she saw her, but Clary didn't try to take her, she just grabbed a backpack and started to shove somethings into, including what looked like a weapons belt and a few seraph blades.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching her worriedly. She was to calm. Like the calm before the storm.

"just grabbing somethings for the trip back. I won't portal back to here." She said her voice flat, like she was trying to shut off all emotion. Like a Shadowhunter. Aleah was going crazy in my arms trying to get to Clary, I could see a hint of glow starting as she got more frustrated. I walked over to Clary who was putting on a Shadowhunter gear jacket and slinging the bag on her back. She took Aleah who seemed to cling to Clary like her life depended on it. How can I take her from her mom? I've been in her life for 2 weeks, Clary's been there always. How can I let that be taken away from her?

"It's ok baby." Clary said soothingly to Aleah as she gently stroked her back. Aleah went silent and laid her head on Clary's shoulder grabbing handfuls of her jacket. My poor baby.

My phone rang and I quickly went to the bed grabbed it

"Yeah." I answered

"It's Alec we're at Magnus's he said send him a picture of the room and where it is and he'll set up a portal."

"Ok." I said and quickly took a photo of the room and sent it along with the address and room number. "Sent." I said

"Ok be ready. 2 minutes." Alec said and I hung up. I looked at Clary "Ready?" I asked as I walked over to them. she nodded and I kissed her trying to calm myself.


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

Aleah was still clinging to me hiding her face in my neck as we stepped out of the portal into Magnus's loft apartment. A moment later Jace appeared at my side, with the duffle bag of clothes slung over his shoulder. His hand instantly went to the small of my back. I saw the portal close out of the corner of my eye as Alec strolled up to us and wrapped Jace into a hug.

"Welcome home biscuit." Magnus smiled at me and to my surprised hugged me. "We've missed you around here."

"Hello Magnus." He pulled out of the hug, "I'm not here to stay." I added sadly.

"But you can stay for dinner." Magnus chimed and led us into the lounge area. There were three large sofas and in the middle a large coffee table loaded with Chinese takeaway.

Izzy and Simon smiled there welcomes as they sat down on one of the sofas. Magnus sat on another while I stood there unsure.

"The wards are up Clary, you can at least enjoy a meal with family." Magnus smiled, "Beside I want to meet this little one." He added as Aleah slowly lifted her head up to look around. I sat down on the third sofa just as Jace and Alec came into the room talking animatedly together. Alec sat down next to Magnus and Jace next to me. I sat Aleah up on my lap and Jace stroked her hair.

"This is Aleah." Jace said to Alec and Magnus smiling proudly at Aleah

"Well hello their sweet pea." Magnus smiled at Aleah. Aleah looked around the room then back at Magnus. With a blink of an eye her eyes turned gold as she stared at Magnus.

"whoa!" Alec gasped looking shocked at Aleah. Magnus seemed fixed to her gaze but there was still a shocked expression on his face.

"No Aleah," Jace said as he stroked her hair again. "you're safe, this is our family."

"What is she doing?" Izzy asked, obviously not being able to see Aleah's eyes from her sofa.

"Her eyes…" Alec started as Izzy and Simon got up and walked over to Alec and Magnus's sofa. Izzy gasped as she finally saw.

"She thinks Magnus is a threat. She can sense that Magnus is hiding something." I tried to explain. "Aleah stop. Magnus is family, he's not going to hurt us." I said and she finally looked at me and blinked and her eyes went back to normal before she looked back at everyone

"how long as she been able to do that?" Magnus asked, "I could feel the pull to reveal myself." He added looking ruffled but intrigued.

"That's new. She only started doing that today." Jace said,

"But she's been able to do stuff since she was born." I added as Jace gently stroked my back lovingly

"What was she doing?" Alec asked as Izzy and Simon went to sit back down.

"She was trying to reveal Magnus's true self." I explained, "Like trying to remove a glamour. Trying to reveal the hidden threat."

"I could feel the urge to show it." Magnus nodded.

"We bumped into Bat earlier today and she made him start to wolf out in the middle of a public park." Jace said as he started examining the contents of the nearest takeaway box while I sat Aleah on the floor between us. Magnus flicked his fingers and several baby toys appeared in front of her and I couldn't help but smile. Jace handed me a takeaway box with chopsticks and sat back down next to me with a box of his own. I smiled my thanks as I peered into the box to find my favourite, special chow mein.

"Her…her eyes looked like that of the Angels." Simon said stunned

"I know." I nodded remembering Simon had seen the Angel in the water as well. "I have a theory about that." I added as I took a mouthful of food.

"What is it?" Izzy asked as she searched the takeout boxes.

"I think whatever essence Jace and I have from the angel blood merged together in Aleah making her more angel than shadowhunter."

"Is that even possible? I mean every shadowhunter has angel blood, it's what makes us shadowhunters." Simon said

"Yeah but Jace and I have it more than others, due to the experiments. It's what gives us the extra abilities. Aleah has both of us in her making her stronger than even us." I explained. Aleah looked up at me when I said her name and I smiled at her, before I felt my heart break slightly as I remembered what I was here to do. "It's why she can't stay in the mundane world. She needs your protection and help to teach her how to control it."

"How old is she?" Magnus asked watching Aleah pull herself up with the coffee table.

"she'll be one on October 15th." Jace said as he took another mouthful of food.

Oh god! That's only a week away. I'm going to miss her first birthday. I suddenly felt sick, feeling the barrier I had put up around my emotions crack. I put the takeout box down and made a mumbled excuse about bathroom and started to head out the room.

"Clary!" Jace called sounding shocked making me turn. Aleah was standing there facing me, not holding on. She took a step and then another. Her first steps! She kept coming and I crouched down to catch her and she giggled and fell into my arms. She must have done about 10 steps. I scooped her up and hugged her tightly. I felt my heart swell and the barrier break. I kissed her hair then put her down on her feet.

"Go to daddy." I smiled at her holding back my tears. I walked her a couple of steps then she was off on her own. Walking wobbly to Jace. I smiled at the look of love and awe on Jace's face and picked up the rucksack I had left near the entrance of the lounge. I couldn't bare to say to goodbye. I didn't think I would be strong enough to leave if I did so as Jace caught Aleah I left quietly and headed for the front door. I had just made it to the lobby when Jace came running down the stairs after me.

"Clary! Clary stop!"

He caught my shoulder as I went to open the entrance door. Turning me to face him.

"Look after her." I said my voice cracking. His hand cupped my face, his thumb stroking away a tear from my cheek as he nodded. He leaned down and kissed me hard and desperately as he pulled my body flush with his. My arms went around his neck and my fingers snaked into his hair.

After a while we both slowly pulled out of the kiss. "I don't think I can let you go again." Jace breathed leaning his forehead against mine closing his eyes, still holding me tightly.

"You have to." I said sadly "I hav…" I started just as Simon came running down the stairs.

"Guys Aleah's screaming and…and glowing." He gushed clearly shocked. My heart ached to go to her but I knew I couldn't. I looked at Jace and he was looking at Simon torn, he wanted to go to Aleah but didn't want to leave me.

"Go." I said sadly to him and he looked at me pained. I hate being the one causing him pain. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and nodded my head towards the stairs as I stepped back out of his embrace, feeling my heart shatter all over again from leaving him.


End file.
